Peach's little helpers
by MsAnn
Summary: A new, short, and (hopefully)cute story for you guys! Basically this story came up when I was thinking about how Lucas and Villager are like Peach's favorite.


Peach paced back and forth in her room then got an idea. She went to Lucas and Alex's room and knocked. The door opened to a blond kid who was in a white t-shirt and and the same blue shorts.

"Hey, Peach"just then Alex came to the door and duck under Lucas's arm to see Peach. He was also wearing something different than his regular clothes. Like Lucas he had his same shorts but with a light blue shirt with a white strip in the middle.

"What is it wear something white on it day?"

"Not really just didn't want to wear regular clothes"

"Right, anyway I need your help c'mon"she walked in the direction of her room.

"Wow she didn't say anything about me not having make-up on my eyes"Alex said. Lucas rolled his eyes then grabbed his wrist and ran.

In Peach's room...

"Okay, boys I need you to make some pies"she said pointing a spatula at them.

"OK Peach what's the deal?"Lucas asked crossing his arms.

"Uh...well you see…"she explained the reason and soon the two boys got to work. While in the middle of making a pie Lucas had Alex taste the mixture.

"Hey Alex, taste this see what you think"Alex put his mouth on the spatula and Lucas tried to take it out but Alex refused."Peach!" Peach saw what was going on and helped by grabbing Lucas and pulling him away. Alex finally let go and they all flow back.

"I think we need to keep him away from sweets until after we're done"explained Peach.

"Pfft"Alex whip his head.

* * *

><p>It was evening and everyone was either dancing or eating pie.<p>

"Wow-a Peach what-a kind of pie is-a this?"asked Mario. Peach whispered what kind it was in his ear."What kind is-a that?"

"It's a new one"

Lucas and Alex were sitting on a bench with the slice of pie Alex took a bite his. His eyes widened.

"Wow, it's sweet"Lucas give a confused look then took a bite.

"Oh my gosh you're right"he said covering his mouth with one hand. Alex got up from the bench.

"I declare this to be the sweetest pie ever!"he said then took another bite. Lucas just shook his head. Peach walked up to them Alex didn't pay attention but Lucas set his plate on the bench then got up to talked to her.

"Well what do you know the pie that you made is really popular"said Peach.

"Really?"

"Yeah"she answered."Anyway, how are you guys?"

"I'm fine"Just then Alex give his plate to Lucas.

"I'm going to dance"he walked onto the dance floor started dancing.

"Alex on the other hand has had too much sugar"Lucas throw away Alex's plate then went back to eating his. Peach sat next to Lucas.

"What do you think of his dancing?"

"Who Alex?"

"Yeah"

"Better than me I can't dance at all"

"Really?"

"Yep"It was silent between them until Alex yelled for Peach to dance with him."At least he'll dance with you"

"Yeah, yeah"she said rolling her eyes and getting up from the bench.

* * *

><p>At night Peach was in their room…<p>

"Thanks boys you were a big help"

"No problem Peach"Lucas said while Alex was getting into his bed.

"How do you guys become roommates I thought it was Ness?"

"It was when Toon link wanted to have Ness as his roommate and well Alex offered to be mine"

"They really do spend more time with each other then you don't they?"Lucas nodded."Well at least you have a back up"

"Yeah"they both looked at Alex who give a confused look.

"What?"

"Nothing"they said in union.

"Sometimes I think you two are related"

"Really?!"Alex said.

"What about Rock?"Lucas asked trying to make Peach restate her comment.

"Ask Alex I have to get to my room"after that Peach walked out of their room.

"What is she talking about Alex?"

"Let's just say you're better than Rock"

"Really?"Alex nodded."How did you decide that?"

"Remember when we compare ourselves?"

"Yeah"

"You were almost just like me and I was glad to have a friend like that"

"Same here but I don't think I ready to have another brother"

"Why's that?"he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Because my brother died"

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright"Alex didn't say another word until Lucas was completely settled in his bed.

"If you did want another brother would it be me?"

"...Possibly"When Alex heard that he felt a feeling of joy inside him. He was about to say something but realized Lucas was asleep,'It can wait' he thought then fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Well here's a new short story hope you liked it and please review.<p> 


End file.
